Mabel's grandparents
'Mabel’s grandparents''' were casualties of an air raid during the Great War. The couple was replaced with puppets by Mabel Nash, user of The First Sacred Treasure of Hell. They are minor characters in the Libricide story. __TOC__ Background Their town was attacked by German bombers aiming a weapon factory. The airplanes hit the gunpowder in the storehouses, causing part of the town to be destroyed. Buildings were swept away by the shockwaves and streets were burned by the flames. The survivors added up to only 20% of the population. Mabel performed the ceremony described in The First Sacred Treasure of Hell to control wooden dolls and replace the dead, including her grandparents. The stand-ins of the old couple are seen at Mabel and Patricia’s place.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 5, volume 1. Personality There is no information about them before the bombings. Their stand-ins show an unnatural behavior like all the puppets controlled by Mabel. They are always seen on the sofa of the living room, in front of a fireplace. They move slowly and talk stiffly, their voices resembling the sound of rusty gears. The unemotional couple always greets the policewoman with short sentences and artificial smiles. It seems as if they keep repeating a very limited number of phrases. Appearance Mabel’s grandfather uses a rimless pince-nez glasses, a beige ascot tie, a green vest and a long-sleeved white shirt. He has short gray hair. The old woman wears a long beige skirt, a brown blouse and a violet fabric around her shoulders. Her brown hair appears in an updo.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 6. Mabel's grandmother.png|Mabel's grandmother. Mabel's grandfather.png|Mabel's grandfather. Plot They are first seen when Mabel introduces them to Hal and Flamberge. The policewoman invited them to stay over because there were no decent inns in town and they were lacking fuel to resume their search for the girl with a lock. Mabel smiles at her grandparents, ignoring their unusual behavior. Both appear again when Hal returns from his investigation, after a brief fight against a puppet acting as a prostitute. The Book Burning Officer ignores the couple and heads to the guest room to meet Flamberge. In the anime, they even greet Hal as if Mabel had returned from work, emphasizing their lack of emotions. Eventually, Hal and Flamberge exposes Mabel as a puppeteer, the user of The First Sacred Treasure of Hell who performed a ceremony to control wooden dolls and ordered them to replace the inhabitants who died during the Great War, including her grandparents. She was living an illusion, unable to accept changes and preventing her home town from progressing. Hal uses the staff of Surtr to burn the Phantom Book and the corrupted part of Mabel’s mind. Back at her home, the old couple stops moving. After all, the power of The First Sacred Treasure of Hell has expired. Patricia watches them silently until Hal appears, carrying Mabel in his arms. Grandparents dolls (2).png|The stand-ins of Mabel's grandparents stop moving. Grandparents dolls (1).png|The stand-ins of Mabel's grandparents stop moving. References Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters